Hog Wild (2018)
'Hog Wild (2018) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their LWL brand. It took place Tuesday, October 23, 2018 from the Yokohama Arena in Yokohama, Japan. It was first the event in the WHEI Hog Wild Chonology, the 2nd LWL exclusive pay per view of season 3, and the sixth pay per view of season 3 overall. Despite the name, this event has nothing to do with the previous WCW event of the same name. At the event AJ Styles defeated Andre The Giant in the main event to retain the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. Also at the event, Baron Corbin put an end to TJP's record setting LWL Zodiac Championship reign when he defeated him. Background The card consisted of matches resulting from scripted storylines that played out on WHEI's LWL brand. Storylines played out on the War Hawks' weekly show on Twitch ''LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends. Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that leads to a match or series of matches heading into the event. The primary feud heading into the event was between AJ Styles and Andre The Giant with the two feuding over the LWL World Heavyweight Championship. At School Of Pain the following month, Styles defeated "Woken" Matt Hardy to retain the championship, The following Wednesday, General Manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle placed Baron Corbin and Andre The Giant in a Best Of 3 Series to determine who would face Styles at Hog Wild. Andre defeated Corbin in an Extreme Rules Match that night making the score 1-0. The following week Andre won the series and the right to challenge Styles for the title. A secondary feud heading into the event was between TJP and Baron Corbin with the two feuding over the LWL Zodiac Championship. At School Of Pain, TJP defeated Razor Ramon and Xerios in a triple threat match to retain the championship. While Baron Corbin won an 8 Man Ladder Match to earn a future shot at the title. However Corbin was moved into a feud with Andre The Giant for the World Title, thus TJP needed a new challenger. After losing the Best Of 3 Series Corbin came out and attacked TJP with the briefcase he won at School Of Pain to announce he was cashing in at Hog Wild. Another secondary feud heading into the event was between Undertaker ('98) and Goldberg with the two feuding over the LWL Global Internet Championship. At School Of Pain Undertaker defeated Shane McMahon to win the title. A week before the pay per view Goldberg came out and challenged Undertaker for the title at Hog Wild, 'Taker accepted and Steph made the match official that night. Another feud heading into the event was between Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) and The Hardy Boys (Matt & Jeff Hardy) with the teams feuding over the LWL World Tag Team Championship. At School Of Pain Breezango defeated the Natural Disasters (Typhoon & Earthquake) to retain the championship. The next episode of LWL Stephanie set up a tournament to determine their next challengers. That night D-Generation X (Triple H '98 & Shawn Michaels '97), The Hardy Boys (Matt & Jeff Hardy), The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor), and Darksiders (Razor Ramon & Diesel) all advanced by defeating The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro), DeathTrap (Xerios & William Afton), The Golden Truth (Goldust & R-Truth), and The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart '97 and Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart) Respectively. The next week Darksider and The Hardy Boys advanced to the finals by defeating DX and The Ascension respectively. The following week The Hardy Boys defeated Darksiders to win the tournament. Another feud heading into the event is between Sydney (WGP) and Lita with the two feuding over the LWL Leading Lady Championship. At School Of Pain Sydney defeated Charlotte Flair to retain the championship. On the 9th episode of Season 3 Lita won a triple threat match for the right to face Sydney for the title at the pay per view. Event Preliminary Matches The pay per view opened with a Steel Cage Tornado Tag Team Match between DeathTrap (Xerios & William Afton) and Darksiders (Razor Ramon & Diesel). Xerios made it out of the cage first, and was followed quickly by BOTH members of the opposite team for the win for the Darksiders. Then was an Elimination Falls Count Anywhere Match for the LWL World Tag Team Championship between champions Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango) and the challenging team of The Hardy Boys (Matt & Jeff Hardy). Jeff was eliminated first following an Unprettier by Breeze. Soon after Fandango hit a Side Russian Legsweep with theatrics to eliminate Matt, win the match, and retain the championship. After that was a match for the LWL Global Internet Championship with Goldberg challenging The Undertaker ('98). After a long, hard fought, back and forth match, Goldberg hit the Jackhammer to win the match and the title becoming only the 4th LWL Global Internet Champion. Next was a match for the LWL Zodiac Championship where TJP defended against Baron Corbin. After a brief back and forth match Corbin hit the Deep Six followed by the End Of Days to win the match and the title ending TJP's record setting reign. Following that was a 6 Woman Elimination Tables Match in which The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) took on the Lady Hawks (LWL General Manager Stephanie Hudson-Lytle, Amber and Kat). Logan was the first woman eliminated after she set up a table in the corner and was drop kicked through it by Steph. A little while later Morgan was eliminated by Kat following a T-Bone Suplex. Finally Kat put Ruby through a table with another T-Bone Suplex to win the match for her team. The penultimate match was for the LWL Leading Lady Championship in which Lita challenged defending champion Sydney (WGP). After a good match which was mostly dominated by the challenger, Lita hit a Litasault to win the match and the championship. Main event The main event was for the LWL World Heavyweight Championship in which AJ Styles defended against WWE Hall Of Famer Andre The Giant. After a short but hard fought match AJ somehow managed to make Andre tap to the Calf Crusher to win the match and retain the title. Results #1 Contenders Tournament Tag Team Elimination Match 6 Woman Tag Team Elimination Tables Match External Links Category:Pay Per Views Category:Season 3 Category:LWL Category:WHEI Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc.